


Knockin' Boots

by DirtyComputer



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Malon decides an old fashioned reward will suit Link's latest heroic antics just fine.





	Knockin' Boots

Malon pulled away from him, sweat running down her forehead. The steamy, tension ridden whispering and rubbing had come to a pause. A playful grin took it’s place. “You’re not the best kisser, are you fairy boy?”

Link sat, flushed and embarrassed and unable to say anything. He’d honestly been fumbling around cluelessly up until this point. He didn’t know how he got this far, but he could say that for most thing.

“I guess you can’t be good at everything.” She laughed. She closed the distance between them again, her voice turning into an airy whisper. “Just try and take notes, okay? I’ll do the heavy lifting for once.”

Link nodded, and they kissed again. He noticed her pace was slower this time. Gentler. The spark had turned into a simmer as she softly clasped a hand on his cheek. It had all turned into something so gentle and reassuring in an instant. She was patient and he was thankful. 

It wasn’t long before she was kissing his neck, the shocks of sensation sending gasps through him as she went to work on him. The tension made the fabric around his crotch tighten as Malon toyed with him. She ran a hand against where he tightened. In that moment the airheaded farm girl seemed to know everything.

 

She grinned, seemingly watching for every way his face twisted and winced. The spotlight made Link even more flustered, which in turn seemed to amuse her even more. 

“Get comfortable.” She whispered, slipping below him to his pelvis. She slipped under his tunic and gave his tights a playful yank. Link knew enough about the act to follow along and helped her unwrap him, raising his pelvis so Malon could slide them down.

It clicked that he was now essentially bare before her and he turned a shade redder then her hair. Malon noticed, careful with the hem of his tunic. “Don’t be shy. Trust me.” She whispered.

When she peeled away from him Link’s heart sank at her perceived shock. He finally spoke up. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah.” Malon chirped, licking her lips. “The goddesses have blessed me  
too much today. I’m getting suspicious.”

\--

Link had barely experimented down there and so Malon’s hand was a new sensation. She gripped his member, running a thumb against the tip and watching his pre run loose on contact. “Someone’s stressed.” She giggled. 

She licked the tip and the searing hot waves of pleasure sent Link into a groaning pit immediately. The responsiveness made Malon’s face twist into a grin. She took the tip past her lips, running her tongue along it and sending all types of new sensations through Link. He could barely keep his eyes open, but when he did he saw the red headed spitfire taking in his every move with a sort of glee that was both parts strange and flattering. Her blue eyes pierced into his, eating up all of his sensations. It added to the way her tongue sent wave after wave of mind blowing sensations through him. 

Suddenly something searing hot hit him. He gasped, his body twitching involuntarily as if he’d been struck by lighting. He felt like was exploding, all of that tension and energy leaving him through his loins. His eyes were shut tight, so he only heard Malon let out a little hum, and then a surprised squeak.

He opened his eyes to see Malon covering her mouth, swallowing with some difficulty. The yellow broach and matching bandanna that topped her outfit were coated in a white that matched her blouse. The substance trailed to his member where it was still draining out. 

“I’m sorry.” Link breathed. It was the first thing that came to mind as he began to touch back down from the spirit realm. 

Malon seemed bemused. “That’s okay.” She laughed. “Because you’re gonna make it up to me right now.”

Link wasn’t about to make himself look like more of the fool by asking what she meant. He didn’t have to as she stood, undid her belt and dropped her lengthy purple skirt off of her wide hips in a few swift movements. 

He was clued in enough to know how the next part went.

\--

Malon couldn’t help but take the reigns again despite what she said. She pressed her lips against his member, watching him suck in a breath at the contact. 

“I get a little wild when I’m riding.” She warned. “Just tell me if you need me to slow down.

He nodded quickly. He’d appreciated the warnings before but the kick he had earlier had left him eager for more. Malon smirked. She had to have noticed his change in behavior.

Her mouth was one thing, but the tight clench of her cold, warm snatch washing over him as she sheathed herself on him sent Link to the spirit realm. He gasped, Malon right there with her. They locked eyes and it’s as if their minds synced. Link flushed and so did she. He already liked this better than what she was doing earlier. 

It only got even better when Malon started to gyrate her hips, squeezing and pulling against his member like a vice grip. Link had overcome the most terrifying monsters and fought ancient world ending evils but he hadn’t ever felt weaker as he did in that moment. Malon danced on him, playing him like an instrument and doing a very good job of getting all kinds of wonderful sounds out of him. 

When he really focused, Link noticed that her reaction was more subdued. She bounced on him, gasping and breathing but still watching eagerly for his reactions and relishing them. She was clearly enjoying herself, but he didn’t really like to feel inadequate in anything he did. 

So he gripped her hips himself, watching her face shift in surprise as he did the only thing that felt natural in this moment: thrust up to meet her half way with every bounce. The sound of slapping flesh joined the bed’s uneven creaking beneath their coupling as Malon’s more subdued hums and gasps from earlier turned into unrestrained moans and squeaks. Malon leaned forward and Link rose up to meet her, a sloppy kiss topping the sensation of their pleasure reaching it’s apex. 

Link felt it coming again. Another explosion. This time he fired off inside of Malon, gasping and moaning as he collapsed and melted nto nothing inside of her. Malon’s grip tightened and her rhythm stopped: she stumbled, wild red har falling over her face as she struggled to keep herself upright. She was practically begging him to give her his spunk, newly soaked passages clinging to him and begging for more. He groaned, shot after shot sending shockwaves through both of them as they slowly but surely rode the wave of release.

She had essentially collapsed on top of him, a mess of hair, sweat and skin burying one another’s faces as they took in the afterglow. Malon used her first bit of regained strength to give a still stationary Link a small kiss on the cheek. The gesture spent sparks through Link, but his response could only be a halfhearted, tired groan that sent her into a fit of giggles. 

\--

Navi sighed in frustration, scanning the village from her perch one last time.. “We’re in this together’ he says. And then he ditches me. Again.”

Link and Navi had ridden into the village with Malon in tow, intent on helping her find a place to stay after helping her flee her home. 

She was just about to resign when a mop of red hair came out of the inn, a spring in her step. From here she could tell it was Malon, but she looked even more jovial than usual, the sound of her humming faint.

“Wait a second..” Navi muttered. She floated gently down to the Inn door just in time for Link to stumble out, blocking the sun with this hand and adjusting his tunic. 

“Where were you? Navi rushed to his side in an instant. I was looking all over-”

It was then that the fairy noticed something was off about him. He looked almost sedated. More at peace than he’d been at some time. His attempt to straighten his clothes neglected his slacked collar, exposing a mark on his neck…

“What were you...what were you doing?” Navi stammered out.

Link simply rubbed the back of his head,, blushing in a way that said it all. “Talking.” he said simply.

“Yeah, talking.” Navi echoed sarcastically. “Okay, mister charming.”

Link turned a deeper shade of red. “I’m serious!”

“Well I guess it's not any of my business.” Navi said in a flustered huff. “Just...remember that the Hero of Time doesn't actually  
time to deal with any kids, alright? Save it for when the kingdom’s safe”

“We were talking!” 

“Okay, Link.”


End file.
